


Warm with you

by MCreates



Series: All I dream is you [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/pseuds/MCreates
Summary: Usopp works at Franky's mechanic shop. Sanji can't figure out how he stays at work longer than him.





	Warm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone 👀

Usopp works as a mechanic for Franky's mechanic shop, and he sometimes works later in the night than Sanji, if it's a busy day.  
Sanji drives him to work since they both go at around the same time most days, the Baratie isn't too far from the workshop.  
When Usopp was getting dropped off, Sanji called for him to wait. He hesitantly pulled out a pair of, seemingly cheaply made glove mittens. "I know I'm not one to make things like you...but I gave it a shot. They're not the best in the world or anything. It's because you sometimes stay late and it can get pretty cold and you're working with your hands, so they're always exposed. I just want to make sure you're ok and-"  
Usopp smiled, "Listen to yourself you sound like me," Sanji's face turned a light pink. "They're great Sanji, thank you. Besides, if I come home cold I know you can warm me up." He gave him a kiss goodbye.

 

Later that day Sanji was on break and texted Usopp. Unfortunately the younger man said he might have to stay later than usual which upset Sanji. How is it that Usopp stays later than even him? Does he really have more work than he thinks?

Sanji was back at home making dinner for when Usopp gets back, he hadn't texted or called him in a while which got him a bit worried. He assumed that he got busy with work. Or maybe he forgot to charge his phone before they left in the morning, Usopp can be forgetful like that sometimes.

Sanji had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Usopp when he was woken up by fumbling at the door. He opened it and saw his boyfriend shivering in the cold.  
"Usopp!" He pulled him inside quickly. "What the hell were you doing!?" He ran to their room to get every blanket he could find and got Usopp new clothes.  
"Sanji, sorry-"  
"It's fine, here." He helped him take off his cold, damp coat and gave him new clothes to change into, and lit the fireplace. He ran to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. How did this happen? Why didn't he call him? Sanji gave him the cocoa and sat down, straddling him from behind, hugging him to help get him warm up. "Why did you walk here in a snowstorm? Why didn't you call me?" He touched his hand, "Why are your hands so cold?" It came out as a whisper. His hands were the most important thing to Sanji. They let him touch. They let him cook. A small papercut was enough to make him worry. He's not one to go around telling everyone about this, but to those close to him, like Usopp, knew this was something incredibly important to him. He couldn't imagine his own hands damaged, let alone his lover's.   
Usopp lowered his head. "My phone died, and I stayed later because I was fixing some things and I guess I lost track of time without my phone. As to why my hands are cold," he was careful with his next words. "While I was working, I was wearing the mittens you made me, and they got caught in a machine. It tore in half." He held up his left hand to show it wrapped in bandages. "Usopp!" Sanji gasped and reached for his injured hand, cautiously, as to not hurt him.  
"Im ok. It's not that bad, really." He knew this upset his boyfriend, and that got him upset. It feels like he let him down. "But the mittens you made me..."  
"I could care less about them, they weren't very good anyways."  
"Nonsense, they still kept my hands warm"  
"Those are what got you into this mess in the first place." He felt guilty, he gave him the crappy gloves in the first place, it's technically his fault.  
"Usopp, you need to be more careful. I worry enough just knowing you're a mechanic."  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry. And it's not your fault you were just trying to help."  
They sat in comfortable silence holding each other's hands, warm from the fireplace. Sanji gently rubbing the tan, bandaged hand.  
Usopp received a kiss on his cheek.  
"I can never stay mad at you long."

**Author's Note:**

> Okie so this was gonna be a oneshot but then i kept adding to it, and more, and more and more.....  
> So now it has become a whole story on its own  
> I'm not sure when i'll start writing the other parts so for now take this and a second part soon  
> It's gonna be a heccing ride bois


End file.
